The Temptation
by westburygirl
Summary: L/K Liz finds herself falling for Kyle, but can she resist the temptation? UPDATED! now with chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

Okay Guys, this is my first fan-fic, so tell me what you think! Constructive advice please!!  
  
Forbidden Love: Liz finds herself falling for Kyle, but can she resist the temptation?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell the T.V. show, the characters, or anything even remotely related to either. If I did, well I wouldn't be writing stories would I? But I do hope to make a guest appearance on the show on day, sigh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Orders ready, table five!" Liz Parker shouted over the noisy chatter of the Crashdown Café to her best friend, and favorite co-worker Maria Delucca.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold your horses," Maria called back, slightly frustrated. "I can only do about ten things at once Liz, after all, I only have three alien heads to work with here!"  
  
Liz shot a playful grin back at Maria, and tried as hard as she could to stifle a giggle.  
  
"You're not on mars anymore alien girl! Now get to it!" She shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever you say bounty hunter," Maria teased back.  
  
It was around 6:00pm Friday night and the Crashdown was far more packed then usual. A huge Alien Convention was in town that weekend and because of this, every single Alien fanatic in the entire country seemed to be descending on the Crashdown at that very moment. The scene was one of utter chaos. The only thing that kept Maria going was the thought of seeing her beloved, Alien-boyfriend Michael after work. Only three more grueling hours to go and her shift would be over. She already knew exactly what she was going to do when she got to Michaels apartment. Snuggle up to him really closely on the couch and fall asleep in his arms to the sound of one of their favorite horror movies, Scream. If only I could be there right now, Maria silently wished to herself. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by Liz's voice.  
  
"Hey! Alien Girl! What did I say about table five?" Liz called out over the noise, "Maria, hello? Earth to Maria?"  
  
"Sorry, girlfriend. I guess I was waiting for Scottie to beam me up." She smiled, silently wondering exactly what it was she was doing before she succumbed to her lustful to daydream about Michael.  
  
Liz was eager to see Max again too. She and him had planned to go for a stroll through the park later that night, after her shift ended. They wanted to be someplace where they could take in the clear-blue night and stare up at the stars in awe. Of course, it was a chilly evening, which meant that the two of them would probably end up using each other for warmth. Not that Liz minded at all.  
  
As she wondered into the kitchen to pick up another order, she was startled as someone grabbed her around her waist from behind and started tickling her. Her instincts initially interpreted this presence as Max, but when she turned around to look up, she found herself staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen, and it wasn't Max. True, he had a lean, muscular body, but when he wrapped his arms around her for friendly embrace, she realized he was much stronger then Max. His muscles were firmer, with more definition then Maxes, and his hair was a bit longer too.  
  
This person held her in his arms just a moment longer then a regular friend would. For that brief instant, a moment of weakness, she was taken aback by his memorizing good looks, warm smile, and his familiar scent. Max never wore cologne like that. In fact, in that moment, she forgot about Max entirely.  
  
However, soon she got a hold of herself and returned to her senses. It was only her good friend Kyle Valenti. Good friend, but also former boyfriend. In the back of her mind she still had a little thing for him, at least she hoped it was just a little thing. There was defiantly still chemistry between the two of them. She felt it, and knew he did too.  
  
Was he teasing her? But no, she was with Max now. She loved Max. But Kyle, she had to admit he was quite attractive, and a much better kisser. But that didn't matter. Max, Max, Max, I am with Max, she reminded herself.  
  
"Kyle, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, trying not to convey her inner turmoil. Kyle was just a friend, that's all, a friend. No need to get all worked up.  
  
"Not much Liz, I was just stopping by to grab a bite to eat before I head off to work the late shift. You don't think you could slip my order in in front of everyone else's could ya? I'm running kind of late, and it's a mad house out there." He flashed her that killer smile of his, and she found herself stuttering a bit with her answer.  
  
"S..ss..sure Kyle, I think I could help you with a little something. Oh, l..look, there just happens to be an extra space pod burger on the counter over here. This customer got really mad when I accidentally added to much mustard to his bun, some people are so picky you know?"  
  
"Tell me about it." He was standing just a bit closer to her then usual, in fact, his face was so close to hers she could almost feel the warmth of his breath on her flushed cheeks. His lips looked so soft, so amazing. She could feel herself being drawn in closer to him. Just a few more inches and their faces would meet. Closer and closer they came.  
  
Suddenly, Liz turned her head and broke off eye contact.. She fumbled for Kyle's burger, looking desperately for something, anything besides Kyle to occupy her hands with.  
  
"W..w..would you like that to-go Kyle?" She asked, because I think there are some more take out bags out by the front counter. Maybe Maria could help you find them."  
  
"Oh no Liz, don't worry, I'm fine without one. Besides, chances are I'll finish this before I even make it to my car!" Kyle betrayed absolutely nothing in his voice, no trace of nervousness, no trace of awkwardness, nothing. Either he didn't feel what Liz felt, or he was doing a really good job of being non-chalant about it. Liz was pretty sure it was the latter. Kyle just had this way with women. This air of confidence, enticement. It's what originally drew her to him; hopefully it wouldn't be her undoing now.  
  
"Alright Kyle, I hope you enjoy your burger, but.. but I really need to get back to work, business is crazy right now." She smiled, trying not to make it look too obvious that she was falling victim to his charm. She could feel her palms start to sweat, as her heart begin to race wildly in her chest.  
  
"No problem Liz, listen thanks for the snack, I owe you one!" With that, he gave her a warm squeeze on the shoulder, and turned to leave throught the back door of the kitchen.  
  
Liz instincts begged her to call him back, ask him to stay a bit longer. She reached out and touched his arm before he could make it to the door. He turned, and looked at her. "Umm, I just forgot to tell you to have a good day.err, I mean night at work." she said, scrambling for some words to justify her behavior. "I know how much you hate the night shift." She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks," Kyle replied, looking a bit confused at her odd behavior. "I guess I'll be seeing you then."  
  
"Alright, bye!" Liz watched as Kyle turned and left the kitchen through the back door. There was something about him that left her almost breathless. It was like being in middle school all over again, she was getting all worked over nothing.  
  
It was just Kyle. Just good ole, reliable Kyle. But maybe, just maybe he was something more. What would have happened if they had never broken up so long ago? How would her life have been different if she had stayed with Kyle? Would she be happier, would her life be less complicated?  
  
True, she loved Max dearly, but she couldn't escape this strange attraction, it was as though Cupid had stuck her with a golden arrow. She just couldn't seem to get Kyle off her mind, those eyes, his body, that smile. There was defiantly Chemistry between them, and it was driving Liz absolutely crazy! 


	2. Regrets

"Max," Liz whispered into his ear, "When you look at the stars, do you ever wonder about your family, where you came from?" Liz wondered aloud.  
  
The two were sitting on her rooftop staring up at the night sky. It was about 2 am in the morning, but neither of them seemed to care. Max moved in closer to Liz and gently wrapped his arms around her. He was silent for a moment. Liz turned to look into his eyes, she could see sadness brewing behind them. He still wondered about his son. He tried so hard to find him, and had come so close. If only his spaceship had been fully operational, he probably would have been on Antar right now, with his child.  
  
Tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he still did not speak. It was hard for him to talk about these things. Even now, the way he had betrayed Liz, and slept with Tess, the traitor. How could he have possibly fallen for her little scam? He trusted her, he thought he loved her. But that all didn't matter now. It was all over, she was gone.  
  
Liz was staring at him intently now. "Max, what is it? Talk to me," she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Max took a deep breath and sighed quietly in response. All he could do was just stare at her. He could find no words to express his emotions, he felt like such an idiot for what he had done. With that he broke down in to sobs like a little boy. Liz held him tightly in her arms, gently running her fingers through his hair. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead and wondered.  
  
If Max could have loved Tess so much, why couldn't she have feelings about someone else too? Her thoughts drifted back to Kyle and earlier that night in The Crashdown. As much as she tried she just couldn't get him out of her mind. The way he looked at her, the way his lips were so close to hers. What if she had kissed him? What would that feel like?  
  
She shivered silently and brought the present situation back into focus. Max was still in her arms, but his sobbing was becoming softer now. How could she possibly be thinking about someone else at a moment like this? He needed her, she would be there for him. She loved him, though she still kind of had feelings for Kyle.  
  
Max looked up at her and begin to speak. "Liz, I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Dragging you along with me to Utah, having you hold that gun. "  
  
"No Max don't be sorry. Listen to me, that was my choice, I wanted to help you. I love you. I would do anything for you. I chose to help you, you didn't make me."  
  
"But Liz I should have stopped you. I shouldn't have let you come. I made the mistake, I am the one who slept with the enemy!"  
  
"That's all over now Max, we all make mistakes. The only thing that's important now is the fact that we are together, and I don't hold it against you."  
  
'Thank you Liz, thank you so much." Max whispered. They sat there for a while in silence, alone in the darkness. Max musing over his past mistakes while Liz contemplated her future ones. What should she do about Kyle? Certainly she shouldn't tell Max about her feelings, not right now. He was already distraught enough over Tess and his son, he didn't need to worry about this too. 


	3. What if?

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or anything associated with it in any way, I am just a lowly fan fiction writer.  
  
  
  
Kyle casually unlocked the front door of his house, walked in and turned on the lights.  
  
"Hello Dad, I'm home!" He called out into the emptiness, but no one replied.  
  
"Must be at Amy Delucca's house again", Kyle thought to himself. They had only been dating a few months now, and the initial giddiness was yet to wear off. His Father acted like a little puppy dog around Amy. It was unbelievable, like he was in high school all over again. But then again, Kyle didn't really care, as long as they stayed at Amy's house and he didn't have to see them going all gaga over each other.  
  
With that, Kyle lazily walked over to the couch and plopped down with a bowl of nachos and cheese. He casually picked up the remote and began some useless late night channel surfing. He knew he was wasting his time though, nothing good ever came on at this hour of night, but he needed some relaxation anyway. The night shift had been brutal, and the last thing he had eaten in hours was that burger Liz had so generously given him at the crash down a few hours earlier. It had tasted sooo good, and he was so hungry...  
  
"Man, I would kill for one of those burgers right now," Kyle thought. "It was so sweet of Liz to slip my order ahead," He thought, but then again, her sweetness was part of the reason he had fallen for her so hard in the first place. That along with her penetrating deep brown eyes. He could still remember what it was like to be lost in her eyes, and the smell of her skin, the way her lips felt pressed against his… he could still remember everything. But that had been a long time ago, things were different now. Liz was with Max. But Kyle still couldn't help but wonder what might have been, if Max hadn't come along. Of course, if it weren't for Max Liz would be dead, so there was really no point in thinking about it anyway. Max had given her something he could never compare to, he saved her life, and they had some weird alien connection thing going on that he didn't quite understand. Something that had to do with flashes and reading thoughts.  
  
"Man I wish I had magical powers like that," Kyle mused to himself. "Max would have never gotten Liz if I had magical powers. But I guess that is why life isn't fair."  
  
Kyle refocused his attention on the television for a moment; nothing of real entertainment value was on, just some show about blind dates. The couple was really hitting if off too, at the moment they were gazing into each others eyes.  
  
"I feel like I have known you my entire life," the woman whispered to her date,  
  
"I have that exact same feeling," responded the guy, and with that they broke into an intensely passionate kiss. The last woman Kyle had kissed like that was Liz, and he'd be lucky if he ever kissed anyone else like that ever again. Frustrated, he turned off the TV. Leaning even more deeply into the couch, he grabbed another cheesy nacho and stuffed it into his mouth. Between the loud crunches of his midnight snack Kyle's thoughts drifted back to the Crashdown café and the events that had transpired there earlier that evening. Liz had been looking gorgeous, as usual, in her little waitress uniform. He sensed she had been acting a little strange though, a little uneasy, the way she used to act around him back before they had been together, back when she had a humongous crush on him… For a moment there, he almost thought she was going to kiss him, but it must have been his imagination running away with him.  
  
"Liz Parker still have a thing for me? Naa, there is no way that is possible, I am just torturing myself," he reasoned. "Besides, she has a new man now, Max." And truth be told, Max was a pretty cool guy. Once Kyle had gotten over his initial hatred of him for stealing his woman away, they actually become pretty good friends, as unbelievable as that may sound.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(That same night, Liz is lying on her bed at home contemplating the same things.)  
  
She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't get Kyle out of her mind. The entire night she had been with Max, thoughts of Kyle had kept creeping up on her. The way he smelled, his smile, his sexy build. Liz had always been drawn to the physique of jocks. She loved the ripped muscles, and toned abs. Sure, Max was strong too, but not like Kyle. Both were gentle and caring, though Max was a little more emotional. But that was totally understandable. Max had a lot more problems then Kyle. He had a child with a mad alien woman for God's sake. But it always seemed like with Max, it was all about her problems. Thanks to him, Liz had endured a crazy roller coaster ride of emotions, a ride that had yet to end. Even though she loved him deeply, Liz couldn't ignore the fact that he had put her through hell more then once.  
  
When she was with Kyle, her problems had been far less dramatic. She never had to worry about aliens coming to take over the world. Kyle's future self had never come to her and told her that the faith of a galaxy depended on her breaking up with her. Sure they had had their own set of problems, but they were nothing like what she experienced with Max. Plus, Max had slept with Tess. Something totally unbelievable. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. The worst part about it was re-experiencing it every time she kissed him. Sure the flashes of Tess had faded with time, but when she kissed Max, she could still sense her, and the feelings Max once had for her. It drove Liz crazy sometimes, feeling the presence of that whore in some of her most intimate moments with the man she loved.  
  
Tears begin to well up in Liz's eyes, but she stubbornly wiped them away with her nightgown. She hated feeling this way. She had to be strong for Max, it tortured him too. But sometimes she just needed to let it all out, to be angry. Bottling up her feelings inside might drive her crazy. She couldn't talk to Max about what she was feeling, but Kyle… Back when they were together, he always had this way of making her feel better, comforting her. Being held close in Kyle's strong arms just had this way of making her feel safe again; like he knew that everything would be okay. She wished for that feeling now.  
  
Liz glanced up at the clock, it was 3 am. What would Kyle think if she showed up at his house at this time of night, would he even be awake? But Liz desperately needed someone to talk to. At one time it wasn't unusual for her to show up at his house at 3 or 4 in the morning. Kyle never seemed to care, he was always glad to see her. Sometimes she would just crawl in his window and lay next to him while he slept. Why couldn't she do that now?  
  
Liz got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Carefully, she opened her drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans to slip into. She had to be quiet so her parents wouldn't hear her leave. Next, Liz carefully stuffed a few pillows under her covers to make it appear as though she were sleeping in her bed. The next minute she slipped open her window and climbed out into the cool night air. It was only a short walk to Kyle's house. She should be there in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Kyle thought her heard a noise in his room, like someone sliding open his window, the way Liz used to, but he was certain it was just his imagination. The sound of the television drowned out Liz's footsteps on the soft carpet. He didn't even realize she was there until she whispered his name.  
  
"Kyle…"  
  
He turned around to see Liz Parker standing in the doorway to his room. Liz Parker! Maybe had been right, maybe Liz really did still have a thing for him. But he wouldn't let himself get his hopes up. He was probably just jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here!?" He asked, trying not to sound too shocked.  
  
"I just needed someone to talk to…." She said, fighting with her hands. Liz was intensely nervous, she could feel her face become flushed. She was actually standing there, in Kyle Valenti's house at three on the morning; it felt just like old times, almost.  
  
"Well come on, have a seat on the couch." Kyle brushed off a few nacho crumbs and switched off the T.V. He planned to focus all of his attention on her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, as she sat on the place Kyle had cleared for her.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked casually, trying to pretend that he didn't notice the fact that Liz was incredibly nervous.  
  
"Not too much really Kyle, it's just that I have been doing a lot of thinking lately?"  
  
"Really," Kyle replied nonchalantly, "about what?"  
  
"About…about a lot of things. You know that I have been through a lot lately with Max and that whole Tess thing." She replied, trying to keep her cool, but failing. Just mentioning Tess' evoked painful memories.  
  
"I understand," said Kyle, "that must have been really painful." He wasn't sure exactly what she was getting at, but he could see big tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Liz meant to go on with what she had to say, but she was over come by sobs. Kyle sensed this, and gently took her into his arms.  
  
He held her close and whispered into her ear, "It will be all right, everything is going to be fine… shhh, don't cry." He kissed her gently on her head, seeing her in pain hurt him too. It was like stabbing a knife in to his heart.  
  
At that moment Liz wished that none of this had happened, that Max had never happened. For that moment she wanted to pretend that she was with Kyle, and that he could make everything better. 


End file.
